


By Venus' Light

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #590: Snape and the Planets: Venus.</p>
<p><b>A/N:</b> It's been a while since I've written this pairing. :)</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	By Venus' Light

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #590: Snape and the Planets: Venus.
> 
> **A/N:** It's been a while since I've written this pairing. :)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

By Venus’ Light

~

Preferring to avoid celebrations, Severus lingered in the Astronomy Tower, gazing out over the lake. Despite the painful memories, the view was soothing, especially with Venus twinkling low in the dusk sky.

“Not joining the celebration?” 

Severus sighed. “Those are for the winning side.” 

“You were on the winning side.” Lupin stood beside him. 

“No one believes that.” 

“Harry’ll shout it until they do.” Gently, Lupin clasped Severus’ arm. “Please?” 

Perhaps it was Venus’ influence, but Severus found himself nodding. 

“Excellent.” As they drifted towards the stairs, Lupin added, “Plus, no one will notice two more ghosts at this party.”

~


End file.
